Sibling Pain
by ILuvMyMiroku
Summary: Sango and Miroku have a little chat about Kohaku, which makes Sango think about her true feelings for Miroku. -COMPLETED-


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I only own the story! But wouldn't it be good if I did own the show? Or the manga? Hmm… Anyway, I hope you enjoy! But besides my meaningless rambling, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Sibling Pain

****

Chapter One: Sibling Pain

"Sango… Are you going to be okay?" Miroku's voice asked calmly. He looked over at Sango beside him, who had a sleeping Kohaku in her arms. Miroku gently stroked the skin on Sango's arm trying to comfort her.

Sango looked down at her little brother. Although his warm body was in her arms, it seemed that his skin was freezing cold. She gasped as she closed her eyes and opened them, not believing what she saw… But it was still there. It seemed that Kohaku's body was becoming transparent or floating away… As like if he was a ghost. "Yes, I'll be okay…" she replied softly in a hushed whisper.

Miroku frowned as he saw Kohaku's body slowly disappear. "It seems like Naraku has called Kohaku back," he implied, standing up.

Sango nodded sadly, bringing her hand up to her face as she used the back of her palm to wipe away the tears that had not yet fallen, but all the same as they were threatening to as they burned the corners of her eyes. Sango then held up her hand to Miroku, signaling that she needed help up. "Kohaku…" she mumbled. "Just with the little amount of words, I've caused him too much pain already," Sango started, thinking back to earlier that day how she and Miroku had came across Kohaku chopping firewood for an elderly couple in a village nearby. Kohaku had approached Sango and started playing with Kirara, saying something along the lines of how the neko and woman seemed familiar, and it ended up going into an unwanted conversation… A conversation that had Kohaku running away almost in tears as he was reminded of the pain from the night he had killed all of his fellow demon slayer comrades and his father, that horrible night at Naraku's castle.

Miroku reached out and took Sango's hand, pulling her to her feet. "It's not your fault, Sango," he said reassuringly.

"I know but… Somehow I just feel responsible, like if it was all my fault. Kohaku should've never came along with us to that demon call in the first place. It was his first battle, he was only eleven… That's just too young!" Sango found herself screaming the words as she was shaking her head, tears of pain falling freely because she shouldn't help it. Before Sango had knew it, she had subconsciously stepped forward towards Miroku, and his arms wrapped around her as she sobbed into his chest, her body lightly shaking.

"It's okay, no one was hurt…" Miroku whispered into her ear.

"I'm hurt, Miroku… And so was everyone else at the castle that night, they were all killed by a small boy who didn't even know who he was at the time!"

"The pain will go away…"

"Miroku…" Sango said, slightly annoyed as she pulled back, letting her hands fall to the middle of his chest, which was damp since it had been where she had been sobbing. She shook her head again before looking down. "You're an only child. Sure, you might've been very young when you saw your father die right in front of your very eyes by the same thing that might kill you someday. You were lucky that Mushin held you back. But I had a special bond with Kohaku since Mother died long ago and the Lord, my Father, would always be out doing his own errands. You don't know how hard it is for me, this pain will never go away. And although he can never be forgiven for the things he did, I still love Kohaku more than I love my own life."

Miroku had a slight smile on his face, knowing that life for Sango and Kohaku before that fateful night had been special, like if Sango had raised him on her own, which she probably had to. "I know, Sango."

The calmness of Miroku's voice caused Sango to look up, curious. "Miroku…" She whispered under her breath, really looking into his violet eyes and felt a small smile come across her face as she saw the look of trust, something she had rarely ever saw before from him.

"Yes?"

"T…Thank you," Sango said calmly before finding her head buried in the same place of Miroku's chest she had been before, sobbing hard as she let it all out.

Miroku looked down at the top of her head and smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Thanks for what? I didn't do anything."

Through small sobs and sniffles, Sango slowly opened her eyes, looking at the dark warm kesa of his she had her face into. She refused to look Miroku in the eyes, afraid of what could happen. She sniffled as she began her sentence. "You may not feel like you did anything, but you really did… A lot."

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango again, embracing her tightly. "Sango, you were the one that did everything…"

"What did I do? All I remember doing is making my only little brother go through so much pain and made him cry. When he cries, I cry. When he feels pain, I feel pain." Her voice had started out strong, but it ended up just above a low whisper as she sniffled again, trying not to cry again.

"I'm sure that Kohaku will never forget his memories, even with you. I've heard that Kohaku cannot forget your face, he will still remember. And you helped your brother, suffered for him."

"Kohaku, he… Only vividly remembers parts from Naraku's illusionary castles. And so what if he just only remembers my face, it's nothing to be proud about, especially since he still tries to kill me. I'm always suffering or crying for him, although most of the time he has no idea in hell who I am."

Miroku squeezed Sango against him a little tighter for comfort. "It's all Naraku's fault, you know that." he smiled as he felt her nod in response. "He tries to kill you because those are Naraku's orders, and Naraku can just kill Kohaku in a second if he removes the sacred jewel shard embedded in Kohaku's back. "Some day we shall kill Naraku and get Kohaku back, I promise."

"I believe that we can only slaughter Naraku if we have all the pieces of the Jewel, and we'd have to kill Kohaku in the process by removing that shard. Of course I want to gather all the fragments of the Shikon no Tama just like the rest of you, but I don't want my brother killed again!"

"We'll find a way… Somehow."

"How can we be so sure?" Sango then finally worked up enough courage to look at Miroku in the eyes as he removed his chin from the top of her head, his eyes still filled with trust. Her face had became red and puffy from crying, something that she was still doing although she had her tears under control.

Miroku shook his head, refusing to answer that question. Instead, he had let her go. "I love you, Sango," he said softly.

Sango didn't move from her spot, for she was in a little bit of shock at the moment. She thought she was in a dream, especially since Miroku hadn't taken all that available time to grope her. And did Miroku say what she thought he just said? The words rang through her head again… He had told her he loved her. Another smile came upon Sango's face as she bit her bottom lip, an unseen blush rushing to cover her cheek. She looked up at him again, wondering why he had let her go. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Miroku.

"Sango," he said as he cut her off. He really didn't have a clue in the world what to say either. "I think we must go now."

"To where?" Sango said, smiling to herself as she caught a hint of nervousness in Miroku's voice. _'What's wrong with him?' _she thought.

"We must go out again and find Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo… We need to get more fragments of the Jewel if you want your brother back." Miroku smiled, turning his back to Sango as he started to walk away.

"But… Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Miroku's kesa, tugging a little as she turned him around. As soon as they made eye contact Sango's eyes started darting around, searching for an answer how the moment between them suddenly seemed to die.

"We must go now, Sango. We can't stay here forever, no matter how blissful this moment may be."

"Okay, but first…" Sango started, wiping away the last of her tears. She smiled and quickly looked over to her right to see Kirara staring at them. Sango laughed slightly at her cute little neko, turning her attention back to Miroku as she took one step towards him and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

A wide grin appeared on Miroku's face as it turned a deep shade of red from blushing. He blinked down at the woman standing in front of him. "Sango…"

Biting her lip as her eyes fluttered open, Sango's face also became a shade of red. "Hmm?"

Miroku shook his head, turning around again. "Nothing… Not now. But we must go."

Thinking she had done something wrong, Sango stood where she was, just watching Miroku walk away. Kirara stood up and quickly shook the grass off herself as she ran to Sango and jumped into her arms. Laughing as the neko's fur brushed against her face, she nuzzled Kirara's fur with her cheek before looking up at Miroku again, who had still been walking along. Using only one finger to trace along her lips, she smiled as Miroku's figure was silhouetted against the horizon, smiling as she ran after him. Their adventure might be half over or only half begun, but she anxious to see what the future would/could hold in store for them.

The End

A/N: Lol, it's short but sweet .


End file.
